Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Lady Seria Riddle
Summary: Seria has a mission she must for fill, befriend the famous Harry Potter. She promised one man, she won't fail him. Going through the school year, something unexpected happened. Love. When Seria realizes this, she panics. What will happen? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Something Wicked This Way Comes...

**Prologue - The Night It All Began**

_"You understand everything?"_

_"Yes, I understand sir"_

_"Good, now you know what your doing?"_

_"Yes sir, I do..."_

_"You're not going to let me down...?"_

_"No sir, I promise..."_

_"Good, now...you will be followed"_

_"Yes sir. I know...the Malfoy child..."_

_"To make sure you do not fail..."_

_"I know sir, I won't fail...I will succeed..."_

_"Good...good...I am pleased. Now, go. Get ready to leave in the morning..."_

_"Yes sir, I will..."_

Seria Riddle paced in her room, she wasn't sure what she was doing, and she didn't know if she was going to please the one man who was hard TO please. Sighing, the girl sat down on the musty smelling bed, how she hated it here, with the people downstairs. Seria sighed once more staring silently out the window. How could she possible do that? This year was going to be hard, she knew that, and the fact that she was going to be followed angered her more then anything.

_'Doesn't he trust me?!_' Of course not, why would he? Just because their related doesn't mean he trusts her, the nights he would yell at her about her mother and father. _'Just makes me hate him more and more...but I must do what I'm told...or I'm dead...'_ The last thing she wanted, was to join her parents, especially at such a young age _'When this is all over...I'll get away...and never return...I'll hide from him...I hate him!'_

Lying down, Seria stared up at the black ceiling, this place was old, and every floorboard creaked with age, and held memories of her life. Looking only to be seventeen, the girl was different from the people here. She wasn't evil, vial and cruel, like the others that surrounded her, she actually hated the thought of killing people, but she had to do what she needed to do. To stay alive, to not be harmed, she knew how the other's felt about her, they didn't trust her. Can you blame them? Seria was kind, loved to help and she wasn't like them. Talented Witch she was, which scared the one man, who kept her chained here, who he wouldn't let out of his sight, or his followers sight. 'Uncle...why must you be like this...there was a time where you did love...did show compassion...right?' It was a far off dream of hers. To believe such an evil man could show love and compassion, and that maybe deep down, he did care for the girl.

"What am I thinking? Hell no. He doesn't care for me...he only needs me for his stupid plan..." Seria hissed under her breath, knowing fully well she was alone. His plan, his stupid plan to get that boy, the one he wants to get revenge on, he was famous everyone knew his name, around here when his name was spoken, everyone would cringe in pain and he would get angry. Seria sighed once more, having the feeling of sleep come over her, but did she really want to sleep?

Once she fell asleep than day would come, and she would have to wake up and then the plan would be in action. The thing that bothered her, was the fact she was the one who was going to be playing the main part of this plan, a plan she rather not be apart of. Turning on her side, she noticed a thin line of a silver light on the blacken floor. _'The moon's out...'_ Her eyes trailed to the curtain shut window, noticing just a small space where the light could seep in. _'In every place of darkness...there will always be a bit of light...'_

But for her, Seria felt like there wouldn't be able to be a shred of light for her life. She lived with a cruel man who killed without thinking. He was her deep dark secret, and if anyone knew she was related to him, then she wouldn't be able to do what he told her to do. _'I must not fail...I can't let anything in my way...especially those friends of his...'_ Seria was briefed about everything, what was going to happen, what should happen, and if she fails. What was going to happen to her?

_'This year...is going to be tough...I can't fail...'_ Seria valued her life more then anything, and the last thing she would want is to anger him, and get her self killed. _'Why I bother...I don't know...I don't have friends...I'm lonely...there's nothing for me to live for...'_ It was true, he cut her off of the rest of the world, and it was that whole he has to keep an eye on her.

Getting up from the bed Seria moved across the room, running a hand through her hair, stopping in front of the dirty mirror, blinking she stared at her reflection. She was thin but she did have some muscles since every now and again she would have to wrestle someone to get away from them, with shoulder length wavy deep red hair, with bright blue eyes that show many years of torture and pain. Wearing a t-shirt and jeans that seem way to baggy for her, shaking her head she turned away.

Walking back over to the bed, her eyes landed on a thin piece of wood that lay alone on the bedside table. Her wand, 12 inches, redwood with Unicorn hair as the core, she picked it up. Sitting down once again running her figures over the smooth wood. For the past six years this wand has been her only friend, and her enemy. With this wand, she was forced to practice spells that she never thought she'd ever practice.

Lying down on the bed, thoughts swirled around her head. What to do, what to think, what to say, how to act, how do this, how to do that. The plan went through her head, as she continued to lie there. No matter how many times she tried to find loopholes for her not to do this, her anger towards Him grew. How could he expect this of her? But of course, she didn't have a choice, she never had a choice.

"I hate him...God I hate him..." Whispering to herself, slowly her eyelids slowly fell over her eyes, cutting off the image of the gloomy room. One thought entered her mind as she fell asleep

_Tomorrow it will all begin..._


	2. Chapter 2

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter 1 - On the train, off to Hogwarts!**

_Oh god...the noise...make it stooop_ Placing her fingers on her temples, Seria sighed. The noise of the train station, and on the train it's self, hurt her head. Lack of sleep seemed to do that to her, everything seemed to get more sensitive.

She was dropped off with the Malfoy's, but somehow she managed to get away from Draco Malfoy. Finding her own way to the train and locked herself in this compartment. Sighing under her breath, she hated that people didn't trust her and had to make the slimiest guy she knows, follow her everywhere.

_Just for once, I wished Uncle would freaking let me do this without being...stalked_ She wrapped her cloak around her, as if trying to hide herself from unseen eyes. _God...he creeps me out_ She never liked Luicus' son, Draco just creeped her out more than anything. Plus all his talk about how he's 'better' then the rest of the 'filthy vermin of the wizarding world'.

Rolling her eyes, Seria got a look at herself through the reflection of the window, god, she looked horrible. Her face showed of how much sleep she got, with great big shadows under her eyes, as her face was pale. Was it because she was tired? Or was it her nerves that were getting to her. The night before she was tossing and turning over what was going to happen this year. Heaving a heavy sigh now, Seria rested her forehead against the cool window. Which felt nice against her warm skin.

_Make this...nightmare stop...I don't want to go through with this_ Seria knew if she didn't, worst things could happen to her, things that she, herself, couldn't image happening.

_Just because I'm related to him, doesn't mean I get special treatment that would be like a dream come true_ Dream that remained a dream, Seria didn't like the fact she was forced into this, but it got her away from that musty place, and especially away from him. It was nice to get away from him, to be gone for a year of no worries of him ever harming her or torturing her with her memories.

_Memories that are his playing ground, he knows how much I loathe him...how much I want him to die_ But fact remained fact; he was her only living relative. He killed her parents, took her away from the life she knew, and now was forced into a life of evil. Wonderful isn't it? Seria was pulled back from her thoughts when a tapping noise entered the silence of her compartment.

Turning her head, Seria let out a small moan, it was the only people she wanted to try and stay away from! There on the other side of the door peering in the window stood three people, two of them were male, the other female. Seria's eyes landed on the one boy, black messy hair, with emerald green eyes. She knew him instantly. The other two, must be his friends she was told about. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, the three were best friends and never left each other's side.

Hermione stared at the girl within, getting a little impatient of her lack of movement towards the door. Noticing this Seria got up quickly, opening the door to let the three of them in. It got louder as the door opened; she swore the noise just doubled. Closing the door quickly, she turned around to sit back in her seat.

"Thanks, for letting us in...every where else is pretty much full..." Her eyes landed on the red haired boy, Ron Weasley and nodded in silence. Hermione seemed to eye her, as Harry gave her a shy smile before turning to his friends.

Turning to face the window, Seria took a deep breath, now her mission was in motion. Here sat Harry Potter beside her and here now she has to befriend him. Glancing at the others, another feeling swelled inside her, fear. Did she really want to do this? Even if her Uncle wanted her to, could she damn this boy to his death? Looking down, Seria was confused, if she avoided them…than maybe…

Tuning into the compartment, she heard the voices of Harry and Ron talking about, what was it? Quidditch. Rolling her eyes at the window, she jumped slightly and blinked. The Train was moving, how long was it moving? Her slight jump caused Harry to pause the conversation from Ron, turned his head and stared at the girl beside her.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, which made her jump once again, raising his eyebrow at her, Seria blushed lightly and shook her head.

"It's...nothing.." She whispered, pushing some of her deep crimson red hair out of her face. Ron looked over, then to Harry, slightly confused why their conversation stopped, and Hermione remained silent, eyeing the new girl.

"Alright if you say so. Well, my name is Har-"

"Harry Potter...I know who you are..." Seria mumbled. _Ya, I also know your worst enemy, and I'm going to be your least favorite person, AFTER my uncle_ She thought. Harry just smiled, and nodded. Of course she knew who didn't?

"Well...this is Ron Weasley, and this over here with the book. Is Hermione Granger..." Harry said, pointing to each of his friends, while Seria glanced at them momentarily. She knew who they were, they just didn't know who she was, nor did she want to tell them.

"What's your name?" Came Hermione's voice from across Seria, she looked up and gulped. Slowly Seria looked around at everyone, who was waiting for her response.

"Seria.." She whispered, turning away looking down at her shaking hands. Why was she so nervous?! _Calm yourself! Or they'll ask even more questions_ But she could already feel their stares upon her; she just kept her head down, not wanting to really speak to them. But, like she had a choice right?

"I don't think I've seen you around, what house are you from?" Ron's voice entered her head, making her raise her eyes to his. _Good question you git. You just had to ask that...didn't you!_ She sighed and looked around at them.

"Gryffindor" She mumbled quietly.

"You can't be! I don't know any Seria's in our year!" Hermione said the shock was hanging in her voice; Seria cursed herself mentally wondering why the hell she let them in. The last thing she wanted was to be faced with was questions about who she was and why she was there. Looking up at Hermione, her uncle was right; it would be hard to convince her, since she was apparently the smartest in the little group.

"I...I transferred?" She said, questioned even herself at what she was saying. Hermione raised her eyebrow wondering what to believe, Harry and Ron just exchanged looks, shrugged then smiled at her.

"Cool...where did you come from?"

_Hell_ Seria looked over at Ron who spoke this time, and sighed. What was she going to say? "I don't want to talk about it.." She mumbled it was the truth she didn't want to explain that their worst enemy kept her away from this world. Sighing, she looked out the window, they got the hint.

It was getting late, Harry and Ron were still in their discussion over Quidditch and Hermione was still interested in her book. Seria, herself just stared out the window, it was getting late and the train was still on the move. The sun was setting, which castes the sky with oranges, pinks and reds. It was beautiful. It was rare for Seria to see such things, since where she came from it always seemed dark and unpleasant like.

Hermione finally looked up from her book, glanced outside and gasped. "We're almost there! We need to get into our robes!" She said, shocked that she didn't realized this sooner. Harry and Ron sighed, grabbed their own robes, and walked out letting the girls change.

_This is very awkward...damnit...what about Draco? Will he be furious about me disappearing on him? _ Seria thought absent mindly, changing into Hogwarts school robes. Which she seemed to do with ease, and without trouble, while her mind was else where.

"Seria...Seria!"

"Huh?!" Seria's eyes shot open looking at the three faces looking at her; she blinked pressing her head against the seat, trying to get her head away from their faces.

"We're here, come on, you fell asleep after you changed into your robes..." Hermione said coolly, which gave Seria the feeling Hermione didn't like her much. Sighing, nodding her head Seria got up and looked at the two boys, who smiled at her before turning their own heel and walked out.

It was a cool night; the stars were out by the looks of it. Seria pulled her cloak around her tightly, shivering slightly in the cool air, hearing the bellow of 'First Year's this way!' Turning her head, the giant Hagrid came into focus.

_So, that's what he looks like...hm...he looks more like a gentle giant to me_ Her uncle explained who everyone was, and a bit about what they looked like. Not to mention some of their past and where they came from. Hagrid was no exception; Seria knew that he was a close friend to the trio who walked in front of her. 'Someone...please...kill me...'

"There you are" Jumping, feeling his breath against her ear and hissing in it as well, Seria knew fully well who it was.

"Draco...get away from me you creep!" She hissed right back angrily, feeling his hands on her upper arms grip her moving her forward against her will.

"We need to talk!" He sneered at her. Turning her around face him, sneering slighty, "you know what is expected-"

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to you! Besides we're here...now let me go!" Ripping herself from his grasp, Seria turned at him glaring. "Leave me alone! I have an assignment to do!" She hissed at him, before turning her heel walking towards the carriages.

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey guys, just to let you know I'm going to try to update at least a few times a week, if I can. I hope you like the story and please review. I would love to hear what you think about this and let me know what I can do for improvements. Kay! Well, hope you enjoy! _

_**Next Chapter:**__ Hermione's Warning_


	3. Chapter 3

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter 2 - Hermione's Warning**

The first few days at Hogwarts were the Hardest, since the students knew something was strange about Seria, who never told anyone her last name. The Teachers didn't know what to do with her, but let them into their classes, let her learn. She was bright and knew her stuff, which impressed the teachers, esppicaly the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Since that meeting on the train platform, Seria made it her goal to avoid Draco at all costs, which was pretty hard since she has three classes with him. Harry and Ron slowly got used to the idea of Seria being around and how well she was doing. Many times they would be impressed about how much she knew, espically just transfering to this school. Hermione on the other hand did was not impressed, for she thought there was something fishy going on.

One thing after the next seem to fall into play around Seria, which slowly lead to her withdrawing herself from her classmates. Everything seemed to so easy, just be friends with him, and lead him to his death. But could she really do it? That was her problem, was she that cruel to do something like that. Never the less…

A couple of weeks had passed since they arrived at Hogwarts, Seria showing great acheviement in her studies, while Harry and Ron continue to try to talk with her, but Hermione would always interfer. Her and Ron would always get in fights about Seria, as Hermione would always point out at how she didn't trust the girl.

"I don't understand...how, can someone, just appear that has never been in Hogwarts before now! I've never seen her before in all these years!" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron in their Potions class a few days later from their last fight. It was a Friday, the boys where looking forward as to the new season of Quidditch. Hermione kept looking over at Draco and Seria who seemed to be sitting next to each other. From the face Seria was making, she didn't enjoy being there.

"Come on Hermione, she's cool...she's right up there with Harry with Defense against the Dark Arts!" Ron whispered back, Snape seemed to be hovering around them, so they had to keep their voices down, afraid that Snape would hear something they didn't really want him to hear. Hermione sighed, as she casts Seria's head another dirty look. She wasn't convinced.

"So? Sure she's good with the Dark Arts...but don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Ron rolled his eyes and looked over at Harry who seemed to glancing at Seria as well then to read the Potions book in front of him. Hermione too looked over at Harry.

"Would you two stop looking at me?!" He hissed over at his best friends, who both seemed to sigh. Harry wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, but it was always the same. Hermione would question Seria, and Ron would try to stick up for the girl, then they would look to Harry for some input, something he rarely did.

"If you really want to know things about her Hermione, why don't you ask her!" Harry whispered re-reading an instruction as the two of them made him lost his consentration. Hermione made a small disproving noise beside him, which resulted him rolling his own eyes now.

"For all I know she could lie to me! I don't trust her!" Hermione sneered at him, before giving him the cold shoulder, going back to her own cauldren, but her eyes would continuously glace at Draco and Seria.

Being beside Draco was killing her, a lot! Seria didn't like being there, but that's where Snape had put her. Moaning under her breath, she heard Draco complain about Harry once more. His favorite topic to complain about then there would be other topics he would love to talk about, his life, his family and well of course himself. Pouring a few more ingredients in the boiling cauldron, which now turned from murky green to a sapphire blue, Draco complain some more.

"I don't see what's so special about him...he's just a freak. I wouldn't want a scar like that on my forehead. I think I would hide in shame" Draco's cold voice hissed to Grabbe, who was in front of them, and Goyle, who was on the other side of Draco, who were listening to every word Draco said. Seria once again rolled her eyes at him, not really listening. Snape appeared over, a twisted smirk on his pale face. His eyes glanced down at Seria, who seemed to turn away from him. How she hated Snape with a passion, how she hated Malfoy beside her with an even bigger passion.

"Alright everyone! It's almost at the end of class, let's see how well your potions are doing...or not doing so well" He said coolly, his eyes glanced down by the shivering boy, Neville Longbottom, a smirk on his face, that smirk made Seria's hair on her neck to stand on end. His voice reminded her so much of her Uncle, another reason why she hated Snape. He walked along the rows of Gryffindors and Sytherins, a smile would come onto his face when he passed a Sytherin, and gave them five points even if their potion wasn't the right colour or did what it was suppose to, if tested. As for the Gryffindors, he would either sneer or take points away. Finally the bell rang, Sytherins were beaming as they walked out of the class, since they got the points, the Gryffindors growling and complaining about Snape. Seria, herself, left in a hurry to get away from Draco, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Seria! Wait up!" Turning around, to her surprise, Harry came towards her.

"...Harry?" She asked, in complete shock. For the past week or so she had kept to herself, went to meals, went to classes, went to the library to do homework, and then would go to bed. Without speaking to anyone else, she didn't want to speak to them, especially what was in the back of her mind - her Uncle's plan.

"Hey, I know we've only really talked on the train and once and while in classes, but I hardly see you except classes and meals. Why don't you join me, Ron and Hermione for lunch?" He asked, smiling at her. Blinking Seria's heart began to pound, if she befriends him...

"I...uh...I don't know..." She stammered, which she cursed at herself mentally, but Harry's smile didn't faultier.

"Ah, come on. We would love to get to know you more" He said, then grabbed her Potions book. Shocked at this, Seria looked at Harry slightly, confused but forced a smile on her own face.

"Alright, sure. I would love to..."

"Great! Come on! We'll catch up with them in the Great Hall" Harry started to walk, as Seria waited a second, and then walked after him. What was she doing? This wasn't HER plan, the last thing she wanted to do was to bet his friend, than betray his trust. It was going so well with little contact with him, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

They walked up to the Entrance Hall, across the room to the double doors into the lit Great Hall. Seria spotted Ron and Hermione right away, and sitting with them was Ginny, Ron's younger sister, and Neville Longbottom by the looks of his round face. Harry made his way over, but Seria stayed where she was.

"Come on over!" It wasn't Harry would called, but Ron who smiled and waved at her. Hermione as usual sending uneasy looks at her. Seria didn't mind, she was used to them, got them all the time back home. Sitting down next to Hermione, she looked at everyone else; they were all smiling and laughing, talking as well. Then something caught her ear.

"Ya, but we're suppose to hear from Lupin soon, he said he'll keep us updated on what Voldemort is doing" Seria's stomach did an uneasy flip; she stared down at her plate, listening.

"How is he doing? I haven't heard from him for a while" Harry said quietly, leaning in closer to the others. Seria kept her eyes down on her plate, but didn't touch the food that had just appeared in front of them.

"He's doing well from what Mum told us, he's looking slightly ill but a full moon's coming up. He's keeping an eye on Voldemort's movements as well as Moody" Ginny's voice whispered.

"Hello all..." A misty voice seemed to make everyone jump, even Seria. Looking up, a blonde haired Ravenclaw was smiling down at them. This was Luna Lovegood, she looked at Seria smiled lightly then sat down next to Harry. "How's everyone doing?" She asked, and then joined in their conversation; Seria began to shake a bit hearing things that she shouldn't be hearing.

"...The Order of the Phoenix - is getting more members. Some of them are even at this school. Like Seamus and Dean, they joined as well as their parents." Ginny said excitedly.

"Ya, even some members of the Minersty of Magic are joining. Fudge is even considering to join" Ron said next, Seria, closed her eyes, wished they would talk about something else.

"This is great! We can also start up the DA again, and even get more members" Harry's voice came next, since Seria had shut her eyes and kept them shut, this wasn't what she wanted to hear, the DA, Dumbledore's Army, it was like secret group who pretty much protect Hogwarts.

"That's a great Idea Harry." Luna's voice said softly, while everyone else agreed.

"Hey, Seria! Your good with the Dark Arts and such, you should join" Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up at Ron, terror filled her, but she kept a calm face.

"M-Me? Join?" Ron and Harry nodded as Hermione made a disapproving noise beside her. "S-Sure...I'll join..." She whispered, but before they could say anything else, she jumped up, grabbed her things. "I-I have to go..." The colour in her face leaving, not to mention what she just heard she had to write down or grave punishment would apply. But first class, without another word, she hurried away to their Herbology lesson.

Since that day, Seria continued to dread classes with Harry and his friends in them, and tried to make little contact with them as much as possiable. The problem was, in the girl dormitories, was a letter addressed to her Uncle, laying in her trunk. Every day she would pull it out, look at it, making her way to the single window in the room. But before she even makes it half way across the room, she would place it back in her trunk.

Doubts filled her mind weather she should do this or not, but the more she thought about it, the more she became known that if she didn't send a letter soon, something terriable might happen. With this thought in mind, she made sure she stayed away from Draco, made sure that she couldn't talk with him. If his father sent him anything about her, anything that her Uncle wishes than she knew he would forfill them greatfully.

For now, she would have to do her best, stay away from Draco so that she doesn't get hurt, and stay away from Harry so that she can truthfully say she hasn't heard anything worth what she knew her Uncle didn't want to know.

It was late on a Wesnday, Seria had hid herself once again in the library near the back, and stakes of books were lying around her, ones about Dark Magic for her Essay for Defense against the Dark Arts. There were a few on Potions, for her essay in that class, and of course a few extra spell books to learn a few new curses. Reading by the dim light of a few candles near her, she glanced up only to see the library was getting dark. Sighing, she was getting tired of reading 'How to duel - The Basics'.

"Well, well, well...this is where we have been hiding is it?" A cool voice hissed from the shadows making Seria jump. Placing down her books, her stomach did a flip, in front of her was one of the people she was so keen on not meeting. Malfoy smirked, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, both smiling as well.

"Malfoy...what are you doing here?" She asked, placing her books in her bag, and piled the ones that belong to the library in a pile. She avoided his eyes, trying to hurry, not wanting to linger.

"Well, I'm here looking for you of course. You seemed to disappear every time I seem to see you. You would be there, then poof, you'd be gone" He sneered, the smile never leaving his face. Seria looked at him, feeling uneasy being there talking to Malfoy was the very last thing she wanted to do. She would rather talk to Harry or even Hermione at this point.

"Well...I've been busy...have to keep up with what I missed..." She whispered, but by Malfoy's expression, she knew he didn't buy it.

Hermione was placing her books in her pack, when she heard Malfoy's voice not to far from where she stood, then a girl's. It took a minute, but soon she knew it was Seria's. Turning around, peering from behind the book self, she could see the backs of Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. Staying quiet and where she was, Hermione leaned closer to the shelf to try and hear what was going on.

"-I don't care! I don't want anything to do with you or the stupid plan!" Came Seria's voice sneering, quite nastily at Malfoy.

"You will do what your told Riddle! You understand me! Your Uncle has been slightly worried about you, about why you haven't been keeping in touch. You better get to work, or there will be consequences...you know that more than anyone" Malfoy's voiced hissed, peering around the corner, Hermione saw Malfoy leave with his goonies, and then Seria appeared. By the looks of it, the girl seemed to be a bit distracted, and quite upset. But the worst was to come, turning around Seria's eyes opened wide at the sight of Hermione.

"H-Hermione...how much...how long..." Seria couldn't get her words straight, by the expression on Hermione's face, she was in trouble. Coming into full view, she walked close to Seria; her eyes glanced behind her, the direction Malfoy wnt.

"What's going on Seria? Why are you being so secretive? You seem to been hanging around Malfoy a lot.." Hermione seemed to hiss quite angrily, which made Seria wince.

"N-Nothing...Hermione I swear it! Malfoy's...just…he's just got in for me. I don't know why! Honest!" Seria lied through her teeth, but the way Hermione look, she wouldn't buy it.

"Humph..." Was all Hermione did before turning her heels and walked away, her bag over her shoulder. Seria blinked after the her, and sighed. This wasn't good, this really wasn't good. How much Hermione had over heard…

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire, Astronomy books open in their laps, reading over their charts and double checking spelling. They looked up at the sound of the portert opening, Hermione appearing a second later. By the way she looked; both Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at her as she sat down.

"What's going on Hermione?" Asked Ron, who placed his book on the table on top of his chart. Hermione casts the entrance hole a dark looked before looking at Ron and Harry.

"It's Seria..." She whispered, both of them groaned, leaning back in their chairs.

"What now?" Snapped Ron, who was, by the look of it, getting annoyed with Hermione and not liking Seria.

"How about this! She was talking to Malfoy!" Hermione snapped back, which caught Harry's attention.

"What do you mean Hermione?" He asked, as Hermione took a glance around the common room, then to the entrance before lowering her voice, leaning closer.

"He called her 'Riddle' and said something about her getting to work, or there will consequences...and she mentioned something about a plan" Hermione looked over at Ron, who, as well as Harry, was leaning in to listen to her words.

"A plan?"

"Malfoy was threatening her..." Both boys looked slightly shock, and then looked at Hermione who glared at them.

"I'm warning you now! Stay away from her! She's bad news!" Hermione hissed. Harry and Ron both looked at each other with a confused look then went back staring at Hermione.

"You just don't like her cause she keeps getting good marks!" Ron growled across the table, which got him a nasty look from Hermione.

"You just like her, because she's hot!" Hermione spat, which shocked Ron and Harry once again rolled his eyes. "Ya, I heard you! You think she's a pretty hot, smart girl!" She sneered before grabbing her things and headed to the girl's dormitories. Sighing both Ron and Harry went back to their charts, but Harry thought over Hermione's warning

'Stay away from her! She's bad news!' Why was Malfoy threatening Seria? He didn't know her that well, this was her first year here, and she was ahead of them in a few classes. But she still knew her stuff. Harry stared down at his chart, he didn't want to bring these questions with Ron, since he knew that Ron would just get angry at the fact Harry was thinking on Hermione's words. Not to mention, Harry noticed since the day Seria had lunch with them, she's been avoiding them. He made up his mind, he was going to talk to Seria tomorrow about what Hermione said, and why she was acting so weird.

**Author Notes:**

_Hey guys! I hope your enjoying the story so far. I noticed that my chapters keep getting longer but hey what can one do? Well, as you can tell things between the friends are starting to get slightly on edge as well as Hermione's trust in Seria is nothing now. Well, please review! I would love it if you would. Hehe._

_**Next Chapter: **__Draco's Dark Secret._


	4. Chapter 4

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter 3 – Draco's Dark Secret**

Even to their dislike, Harry and Draco really does not like Seria's abilites to hide and run from them. All Harry wanted to do was to talk, and Draco just wanted to follow his father's orders. Both boys seemed to get frusterate with her and each other. Draco would get quite annoyed with Harry trying to be around Seria so much, and Harry would get quite concerned and annoyed with Draco stalking her.

Seria tried her best to stay away from Draco, and to keep her distance from Harry, knowing full well what both wanted. Harry to talk with her, and Draco to make sure she was doing her job. That letter that was in her trunk was finally sent out after a few weeks of it just lying there and Draco's eyes on her constantly. The only thing was, she felt bad now. She just handed over information to bring down Harry.

Never the less, she continued to keep her distance, why well, she didn't want to over hear anymore information, and she didn't want to deal with Draco. Simple? Well, but something else kept her distance, something that never occurred to her, maybe she was waiting for the perfect timing…

"I don't get it, I see her one moment, and then she's gone the next! Why is she avoiding me?" Harry sighed staring at the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione gave an impatient noise from behind her book, but Ron who was looking down at his work shrugged.

"I don't know mate, all I know she's smart and sneaky. She would be awesome in the DA and the Order" He said, not looking up, Harry nodding not saying anything. She would be great in them, but only if he could talk to her. He had to corner her if he must. Once again Hermione gave an impatient noise, still behind her book. The portrait hole seemed to open, and the person he was looking for appeared, but she seemed scared.

"Hey! Seria!" At the sound of her name, the girl jumped, dropping a few of her books she was clutching in her hands. Harry got up and walked over to where she was, helping her grab her books, "where have you been? I've been trying to talk to you" He said, smiling at her. She seem to slightly confused, but accepted her books none the less.

_Damn! Arg, if it wasn't for Draco following me, I wouldn't be so jumpy…No I've droped my books…wait…Harry?… _Seria looked at Harry who just handed her, her books. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Sorry Harry…mind was drifting…what's up?

"It's ok, but I got to admit, you're good at hiding." Running a hand through his messy black hair, Harry now seemed to be slightly nervous, she didn't know if Harry wanted her to see since a moment later he coughed looking down before looking back at her, "can…we…er…talk?" He asked softly, his eyes flickering over to Hermione, whose eyes could be seen over her book now. Seria gave him a questioning look but nodded.

"Sure…" Answering him, next moment being lead away from where they stood to a lone table in the corner of the common room. Setting her books down, Seria herself sat down in a chair, as Harry sat across from her, setting her books down between them. _Just…don't over react Espically if he asks about Draco, the last thing I need to try to explain that…_Something told her, that when Hermione had caught her in the Library with Malfoy she would come running to Harry and Ron and told them everything. Besides, with Hermione's dark looks, she knew Hermione didn't trust her, not like she trusted her when they first met.

"Seria, I've been meaning to ask you a few things…and I want you to be honest with me" Harry's voice pulled Seria back to where she was, looking across the table at him; she gave him a smile and nodded.

"Sure…ask away Harry…" She whispered, feeling a little uneasy still, if he starts asking about Draco…but to her surprise Harry caught on.

"Why do you look so nervous? You alright?" Harry asked the hint of concern was in his voice, Seria looked up at him, her hands fiddling with her Redwood wand. She didn't know how to answer, nor did she really want to. Should she just explain about Malfoy, or should she just wait for him to start asking.

"Uh…just being new here and everything…" She said slowly feeling quite bad now, since she just lied to him. Seria looked at Harry, but he didn't seem convinced, but he didn't press it, which she was great full for.

"Alright, that's…understandable" Harry looked at Seria, his eyes searching her face for something else, what he was looking for, he didn't really know, "Hermione came in a few days ago, she looked slightly annoyed…she said something about-"

"Me being in the library with Malfoy…" Seria finished his sentence and looked down; Harry nodded and looked at her for her answer. "I don't know what she overheard, she left before I could ask…but…it was nothing. Malfoy…was just…just…threatening me…that's all" She said quickly, it was partly the truth, he did threaten her, but it didn't really matter. She has been threatened before, nothing really seemed to matter, but she had to tell Harry something. Some part of her wanted to wait till her Uncle got fed up with her, and come do his dirty work for once.

"Why was he threatening you? Did you know him before you came to Hogwarts?" Harry whispered, since Ginny and Neville just passed them. Seria avoided Harry's eyes now.

"No…I met him on…on the train, and we had a little row…he's never liked me since then…" Seria sighed, finally looking up at Harry, he seemed to be staring at the table, once again he didn't look convince. _I don't blame him, the way I've been acting…it's strange…it looks like I'm up to something…espically the way Malfoy has been stalking me…_She felt bad, and hated feeling like this. Especially when she felt like she's lying to the only one who actually want to be her friend. Ron was, ok, but he never really cared about if she was around or not, and well Hermione just didn't care.

"Seria, remember when I offered if you wanted to join the DA? Well, we're having our first meeting on Thursday…I would like it if you could come…" Harry said slowly, a smile reappeared on his face again, blinking at Seria's stomach gave an uneasy flip once again but slowly to her own surprise she nodded and smiled.

"Alright, sure…I'll come. I think it would be great practice…" She said, her nervousness was slowly edging away, now that they were on a different topic other then Malfoy. Harry seemed to beam and nodd.

"That's great! By the way Seria, you don't need to avoid me…I'm not going to hate you because of Malfoy…he's just annoying..." Seria giggled lightly, nodding some more.

"You got that for sure…" She answered, and then looked at the table before looking at him, "alright, sure…I wouldn't mind having some company…it does get kind of a lonely…" Harry smiled some more, got up and walked away back towards the fire where his friends were. Seria watched him, and to her own amazement, she got up and walked to the girls dormitories.

_What have I done?! Harry's in danger with me around! I just agreed to go to the DA meeting…man…I'm doomed for! Wait…me?! Ha! More like Harry! _Seria paced around the girls dormitories, no one was there which kind a thank-full for, the last thing she wanted to deal with was with the giggle girl, Parvati and Lavender, a blonde girl with freckles, Ali Thornwell, was in the library and Hermione was done stairs. Parvati and Lavender seemed to take a liking to her, as well as Ali, but Hermione always remained silent, glaring at Seria from behind her book. _How am I going to do this?! This is fair…_ Lying down on her bed, Seria slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Draco seemed to try and keep an eye on Seria, but of course she would dissapear, which started to annoy him even more. He would spot her, with Harry none the less, and then she would disappear within the next moment. Growling, the only time he actually could talk to her was in Potions, something Seria tried little to do with him. But, the thing was, something about her, something about being around her seemed to get him slightly on edge. Every time he saw her with that 'Potter Boy', he couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy towards the scar-faced freak. This scared Draco, something he didn't want happening was happening.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" A fimilar voice sounded from behind him, which made Draco return from his thoughts, Pansy Parkinson came into view smiling. For the longest time now, Pansy had a crush on Malfoy, he knew it, but didn't act upon it, especially what has been happening for a while now. He's mind seemed to always go back to Seria, to her and how she was a major player in this plan and not to mention how much he wants to beat Potter up.

"I'm fine…" He said slowly, and then turned away from the girl, walking down the hallway, than he saw her, and Seria was alone waiting by the door. Walking over to her, he noticed how she turned from him avoiding the fact he was even there, which slightly angered him, "where's Potter, Riddle..." He whispered in her ear, which made her face him. Seria's eyes narrowed at him.

"What do you want Draco!" She snapped angrily at him, the last thing she wanted to do, was to deal with him, for the past little while she has been hanging with Harry and Ron mostly, Hermione would be there, but hardly talked while Seria was around. She was actually dreading Thursday night which was tomorrow. Draco smirked and leans closer.

"Don't worry, when it's all over, you'll be one of us…I'm sure your Uncle will be very pleased with you" He whispered looking at her. Looking at him, she noticed something, something different about the way he looked at her. It was there for only a moment, but than it was gone, thankfully for Harry who came down the hall.

"What do you want Malfoy…leave her alone…" His wand was in his hand, as well was Ron's in his. Draco looked from the wands to Harry's face, a smirk came onto Draco's face, again it was only there for a moment. That time it was different. Was it Jealousy? Seria looked away from the boys thinking, the first time he looked at her, it was something else…love? _Surely not! He's just supposed to follow me…not… fall in love with me! _ Malfoy walked closer to Harry, that smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Potter, things will soon fall in place, and when it does…I will have what I want…" Turning around looking at Malfoy, Seria gulped. Did he just said what she thought she said? Glancing at Harry who seemed to have a slight confused look on his face, looked back over at her. Shurging she looked at Ron who raised his wand at Malfoy now.

"Whatever you have planned, we don't care Malfoy…besides…your father will end up in Azkaban soon enough…" Ron sneered, the door to the classroom opened, and Seria gladly slipped in, Ron next. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "if he's threatening you anymore…let us know…we know a few good hexes now…" He smiled, letting go of her arm. She was great full but fear full, walking to her desk she sat next to Draco.

"Well, I'd beat them anytime…wouldn't you agree-"

"Shut it Malfoy.." Seria snapped, she was angry, especially with what he said and did. Snape walked in, everything went silent and he started to write down the potion and its ingredients. Sighing, Seria got to work.

The class was half over, Seria was busy making her potion when it hit her, Draco was considerably quiet today, which was a surprised. He wasn't normally like this, it slightly shocked her. Stopping from stirring, she pretended to bend over her book as her eyes glanced beside her. Draco was hovering over something, a piece of parchment? Now she wanted to know what was going on, why he was being so secretive. Slowly and carefully she went back to stir her cauldron, then with a slight splash-

"YEOW!" Draco cried out, the hot potion landed on his hand, making a boil appear full of green puss. She surpressed a giggle, looking at Draco with her best shock expression.

"Draco! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watchin-"

"It's ok, whatever…" Draco mumbled, looking down at his hand, a few desks behind her, she could hear Ron and Harry chuckle, while Hermione made a somewhat surpressed giggle.

Snape looked over, scowling, this was her opportunity to see what was on the parchment, but again as she read, shock fell over her.

_This can't be happening…It's been a few weeks, as I can tell…I never liked her before…why now?...I can't fall for 'Her' she's not even my type…even though she comes from the Dark Lord's bloodline…this is going to be my little secret…I'm __**in love**__ with Seria Riddle…no one must know, not even my father…well not yet. Not until Potter's out of the way…_

Adverting her eyes away from the paper, and back at her cauldron, her heart was beating fast in her chest. This definitely couldn't be happening, Malfoy, in love. With _her_?! That was impossible, she was avoiding him, and how could he fall for her. Just because she's…her Uncles Niece, doesn't mean anything. Stirring her cauldron, and when Malfoy came back, her heart refused to slow down. Seria needed to get out of this classroom, and she needed to get out _now_!

The bell couldn't ring soon enough, as before Seria rushed out of the room heading for the Great Hall, the farther away from Draco she was, the better she'll feel. Harry caught up to her yet again, pulling her away from the crowd, he looked concerned. She hoped he wouldn't ask questions, but his eyes said all. He wanted to know what Draco had meant, and why he was acting so weird around her.

"Harry, please…don't ask anything…I just…need to stay away from him…please..." Seria felt herself on the verge of tears, why? She didn't know, she just wanted to get away from this, everything was getting to her, and she hated the fact it was, "please…just…let me go…" She whispered softly looking up at Harry, who seemed to understand, grabbing her hand he pulled her up the stairs and to the library.

"Come on, you don't need to be in the Great Hall with that goof in there.." Harry said, smiling sitting across from Seria who had now taken a liking to look at the table again.

"Thanks Harry…no one's ever…really done something like that for me…before" She whispered, feeling her face burn up. That was a fact, her Uncle and the men and women who surrounded him didn't care how she felt and would laugh if she should show signs of wanted to cry or to runaway, hence why she was locked up in her room but even there she was always under his eyes, his protection and his torture.

"Not a problem, I know the feeling…of not wanting to deal with the idiots of the school.." Harry said softly, smiling at her, which made her blush some more. Nodding Seria pulled a book to herself, and opened it. Harry sat there with her, pulling his own books out, reading them himself. It was moments like this he enjoyed with her, just the two of them. But Seria wasn't really paying attention to the book; her mind was back in potions.

_He loves me…Draco Malfoy…loves me…how this be?! I hate him with everything I am! If he expects me to return the love…he's sadly mistaken…I can't believe it…he loves me… __**he loves me**__…I now have something on him…I know Draco's secret…_ Without her knowing, a smirk came onto her face as she continued to read, she knew Draco's secret, he wasn't even going to tell Crabbe or Goyle, his most trusted cronies Oh how she enjoyed this, but she also now had to be more careful, she saw the jealousy in his eyes, the she knew he would do anything to get what he wants. He gave Harry a threat about taking her away from Harry. Wait, taking her away from Harry? She wasn't with him! Of course not…that's ridiculous, but still…Seria's eyes trailed up to Harry, he was to involved with his book to notice her staring at him, once again a smile came onto her face.

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey all! Well here's Chapter three, had a little hard time trying to get this one started. But I managed! Yay! But anyways, I hope you all like Draco's Dark Secret. Heheh. Read and Review please!_

_**Next Chapter:**__ Dumbledore's Army Reunites_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - Dumbledore Army Reunties

**Chapter 4 - Dumbledore Army Reunties.**

It was Thursday, the first day of which the DA members would once again reunite. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait till that evening where they would all meet up on the Seventh floor in their secret little room. The Room of Requirement. Everyone was excite...well almost everyone. Seria lay down on her bed alone in the Girls Dormitories where she fiddled with her wand staring at the top of the canopy. What was she going to do? She didn't want to go, for she knew as soon as it was over, she would have to report to her Uncle. But she also wanted to go because well, Harry was going to be there. She didn't care about anyone else, but him. He was nice to her, and talked to her. They got along, always talking about different spells, she knew about Quiddich and all sorts of things. He was a good friend.

Her stomach flipped. A good 'Friend'. The one thing she didn't want him to be. She felt horrible, she was befriending Harry not meaning too and now she was going to betray his trust. Staring at the ceiling she sighed heavily, she didn't know what to do. Torn apart between her Uncle and Harry. One could kill her, and the other could get killed. Bringing her back to the reality around her was a soft tapping noise that was coming from the only window in the room. Sitting up and looking over, Seria blinked seeing a brown owl there looking right at her. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the letter, and the seal ON the letter. Walking slowly over, she reached out and opened the window letting the owl swoop in and sit at her bed. Knowing fully well she was alone in the Common Room and here, she sat next to the bird.

"It's from him...isn't it?" She knew it was, and she also knew that the bird didn't really care. Taking the letter from it, the Owl left directly afterwards. Staring down at the parchment, she gulped. It was his seal, the skull and the snake, turning it over, she opened it pulling out a small piece of parchment. It wasn't big nor was it folded, the parchment was about two inches in length with green slanted writing on the one side. Turning it over to see if there was more, which there was not, Seria sat at the edge of her bed beginning to read:

_'My Dear Sweet Seria_

_I was surprised that you finally sent that letter to me. I was getting slightly worried about you...the Malfoy Boy seems to be keeping a good eye on you child. I wanted to make sure you were doing your job. Do not dissapoint me, my dear girl. I will not be very forgiving._

_I expect more updates at least once a week or well you'll see...'_

Seria shivered, she imaged her Uncle writing this, with that evil smirk on his face. Placing the note back in its envelope, Seria tucked it under her pillow and sighed. She was in trouble she knew that, so far she's only sent two updates. The second she lied to her Uncle. Now he's wanting more? She knew he definitely would want to know about tonight's meeting, if she ever goes. Lying back down, she curled up staring out at Lavender's bed, wondering what will happen when the plan comes together. Very slowly, her eye lids begin to drop, Seria fell asleep.

Harry was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, desperately looking around. Where was that blasted girl? Ron and Hermione already went in to sit down, they were hungry. Harry was too excited for tonight's meeting that he couldn't really eat, but with Seria being absent he started to worry. Where was she? Another few minutes past, where Harry finally gave up and sat down next to Ron.

"Any luck mate?" Ron asked grabbing a couple of chicken wings in front of him.

"No...I don't know where she is...I haven't seen her all day!" Harry sighed, his eyes scanning the Great Hall, but landed on Draco who too seemed to be looking for someone.

"Well...she did leave this morning to go to class...where she is after that I don't know" Rang Hermione's voice which was filled with distaste for the girl. Harry shook his head, while Ron munched some more on food.

"Dot orry Arry, he's ound ere somere" Ron managed to say through a full month of food, which swallowed down. "maybe she isn't feeling well...and went to the Hospital Wing.." This didn't encourage Harry at all.

"Hm...maybe..." Harry wasn't convince, he was worried. Draco has been stalking her like mad, every time he tried to mention it, she would pretend like it was nothing. It bothered him that she could sake it off so easy. Sighing Harry watched Ginny walk in and sit down next to Hermione.

"I heard you were looking for Seria Harry, she's asleep in the Dormitories" Harry nodded, while Ginny turned to start talking to Hermione, who seemed to enjoy the new company. Looking over at Ron who was shoveling more food in his mouth, Harry thought about going up to see her. He needed to talk to her.

"If you want to go talk to her Harry, go now. Everyone's here eating...supper just started so there shouldn't be anyone there..." Ron managed to say before shoveling more food in his mouth. Once again Harry nodded, his eyes fell on the entrance. Without another word he got up and started to walk away ignoring Hermione's protests.

A few moments later Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room, and to his delight, Ron was right. No one was there. Walking across the dimly lit room, Harry made his way to the girl's dormitories stairs. Knowing full well that if he tried to go up, he would slide right back down. So instead, he thought best to call her.

"Seria? Seria!!"

Her eyes shot open hearing her name, she sat up quickly blinking her eyes trying to get her bearings. Her heart beat started to slow as she noticed she was still at Hogwarts. Than she heard her name again, no wonder she freaked. It was a male voice which called and usually it was her Uncle that called her. Getting out of the bed, making sure her note was well hidden, Seria made her way out of the Dormitories calling out.

"Yes, yes. I'm here. Who's calling?"

"Harry, I need to speak to you...come down please"

Seria groaned to herself, and made her way. He was waiting for her in the middle of the room. Her stomach did a tight knot when she saw the look on his face, not to mention how her heart seemed to have skipped a beat just seeing him. His expression wasn't one of annoyance, or anger since she hasn't been to her classes all day but one of concern. No one ever in her life had shown her concern. Besides her parents, but she hardly could remember them.

"Harry? You...ok?" Seria looked at Harry as he smiled weakly running a hand through his black hair.

"Yeah, I...um...well...I'm a little concern Seria. You haven't to your classes all day and you don't look so well" He took a step toward her, and he was right. Seria's red hair was messy since she was just sleeping. Her face was pale and she looked just down right horrible. "you feeling ok? Cause if your not, you don't have to come tonight..." He added quickly. Seria looked away, away from those emerald green eyes, but forced herself to look back.

"Yes, Harry...I'm fine. Thank-you for showing you care...it's just...been a rough day" She answered, smiling back at him, which in turn she got a smile as well. Something inside of her fluttered but she ignored it.

"Alright, well...it's supper now. If you want to come down and join us" Harry said motioning to the Portrait hole behind him. Seria nodded, but than shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry Harry, thanks anyways...I'll see you later. Seventh floor" She smiled waving him out of the Common Room. 'Right...see you later'

It isn't going to be that bad. She could lie about a few things and not give Him the full detail. Draco wasn't here so he would never know. But she didn't want to go in the first place. Her plan was to try to stay as far away from them as possible. But instead she was getting wrapped up in it. All the way to the Seventh floor Seria fought with herself about what she really wanted to do, to go or not to go. That was the question. Turning the corner she noticed a group of fifth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs huddling in this one area. Watching them from where she stood, she noticed a door appearing in front of them. Without a second glance around, the group went inside. Seria quickly followed.

Room was big, the biggest she's ever seen. Inside were a lot of kids, going from First to Seventh year. Which slightly amazed her. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindor all gathered and talked among themselves, the excitement in the air was over whelming. But it was beautiful, the room was covered with mirrors all around, with Candles lighting it in a slight golden glow. On the one side, was bookshelves that were covered with books, as well as cushions on the floor for someone to read. Glancing over, Seria had to smile, seeing Hermione quite content with a book in her hand. Ron walked over smiling and waved.

"Hey there stranger. Wasn't sure if you were going to show up. Harry should be here in a moment" Smiling he led her over to a group of people who were busy among themselves. She couldn't believe her eyes, she knew most of them from pictures she saw. Fred and George where there, even though they weren't at school anymore. Ginny of course talking to a the blonde haired Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, Neville was close by talking to the Hufflepuff Susan Bones. Looking around the whole room, she saw Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Dean. All from Gryffindor. There were a few other faces she noticed, but couldn't remember their names. Not liked it really mattered.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to this first meeting" Harry's voice sounded over the noise of the chattering bunch. Seria looked at the front of the room and saw Harry there smiling down at them. "Thanks for coming, it's great to see you all here again. I'm really looking forward into teaching you more spells and such. But first let us practice a few one we learned" Without even stating a command, everyone seemed to move to make room in the middle, Seria stood on the other side of Ron, as Hermione was on the other. "alright, I need a volunteer. Seria why don't you help me"

"Wha...me?" Seria was shocked, but she also knew what he was doing. He saw some of the spells she did in class, and now he wanted to show that he might do better. She think. 'Oh, your not going to win this...' A smirk came onto her face as she walked to the door but turned to face Harry. "Duel?" She asked, that smirk still on her face, which was returned by Harry's.

"If you think your good enough..." He smiled. Everyone in the room seemed to move with anticipation. They looked quite happy to see Harry duel, knowing that they heard the stories of how he duel. She knew she did. Raising her wand in the ready stance, Seria thought of a spell she should use first. Be quick and fast? Or let him try? Let him try seemed to be the best idea at the moment. "ready Seria?" He asked. Nodding Seria got ready.

"Whenever you are" She stated the smirk never leaving her face. Than Colin Creevey, started counting.

"1!...2!...3!" He yelled, at '3', Harry shouted.

"Stupify!" Harry noticed that Seria didn't shout out a spell, which confused him. But as the spell shot at Seria, she shouted just in time.

"Protego! Expellumous!" One right after another the spells went, the protection spell stopped the oncoming Stunning Spell, but the Disarming Spell shot out right afterward, catching Harry right off guard. Knocking his wand out of his hand and into Seria's. She continued to be in the defensive stance, but slowly stood straight figuring no one else was going to attack her. Everything went silent, Seria started to feel uncomfortable, looking at Harry, his shocked face didn't help much. But it turned into a smile, and the once quiet room erupted with cheers and applause. Now she stood shocked, blinking, looking around the place.

"That was brilliant!" Fred said, while George laughed. Ron clapped Seria's shoulder, as everyone else came and cheered for her. Blinking she looked over at Harry who stood where he was, beaming at her. Getting away from the crowd, which broke into little groups talking, she went over to him handing back his wand.

"I believe this belongs to you" She said quietly handing it back to him. He continued to smile, as he took her in a hug, which right now, took her right by surprised.

"You were brilliant! I've never seen anyone duel like that!" Harry smiled at her, while Seria now looked like she was beaming. She felt happy, she enjoyed this feeling. For once she wasn't being yelled at for not doing better, for once she was enjoying magic.

"Well...thanks" She smiled. Ron came up and smiled as well. He looked impressed as well, did Hermione who joined a few moments later.

"I do have to admit, I never thought, I'd say this. Very well done Seria, very well done" Hermione smiled than walked away, while Seria just looked stunned.

"Alright everyone, get into partners and let's practice what we know now. Than next week we'll start on something new" Harry said, than looked at Seria. "partner?" Seria nodded and walked to the other end of the room, while other paired up. Suddenly everyone counted and spells were screamed out. This time Harry was ready, the two of them started to duel which energized the rest of the group.

A few hours later, Seria walked in the Common Room, with Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry. All laughing and talking, Seria noticed even Hermione was being nice. She liked this, she did. It was nice, it felt like she actually had friends. For the first time she didn't even think about her Uncle and what might happen if he found out about this. Nor did she think about Draco, and what he might say if he found out. For once she was having fun, for once she wasn't worried about anything. It felt nice, it felt good. To have friends...

_**Author Notes:**_

_Sorry guys this took so long, but I've been busy. Exams. They suck. Anyways, here's Chapter 4. Finally, I know. But I hope you enjoy it. I am going to work on Chapter 5 and hopefully have it up sometime soon since summer is going to hit in._

_**Next Chapter:**__ Is there such a thing as love_


End file.
